


"We're just one big family"

by florgi



Series: Another kind of glory. [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, I'm not even sure if this fluff, M/M, Post Final Match, but it's nice I promise, they eat asado and drink mate and have little Benja playing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argentina was welcoming them as heroes. </p><p>And it didn’t make the pain go away but it helped. It was nice, some kind of fresh freeze among their suffocating thoughts. It wasn’t ideal but it was something and something good.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where the Argentina NT has an asado after their arrival to the country. Featuring Benjamín Agüero being a ball of sunshine, hipersensitive footballers, Pocho and Pipita being assholes and a good amount of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We're just one big family"

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the delay, being back to uni got me like crazy. This didn't end up they way I planned it and it's not my brightest work but I like it anyway. Hope you like it too.
> 
> Title from "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz.
> 
> [Sorry for any grammar mistake or typos, I proof read it in a hurry]

Argentina was welcoming them as heroes.

And it didn’t make the pain go away but it helped. It was nice, some kind of fresh freeze among their suffocating thoughts. It wasn’t ideal but it was something and something good.

Some people had showed them the celebrations at the Obelisco after the final match but at that moment it didn’t quite reached them the importance of it. They were all too devastated to even think how incredible was for the Argentinean people to be reunited like that, celebrating a result that wasn’t the dreamed one but still gave them something to feel proud for.

Maybe they all started to realize that what they have done was huge when they saw people crowding the road that lead out of the airport in Argentina. Or maybe it was when the president of their country hugged them one by one, with teary eyes and a big smile. Maybe it was when they started paying attention to the things people were tweeting and posting on facebook. They were proud.

The Argentineans, with all their pride and passion for football, were proud of their job. They were also sad, of course, but mostly proud and in some way happy, thankful. And even though it was impossible to erase the pain that the players were feeling, knowing all those things was making everything a bit sweeter.

So when Alejandro told them that they had organized an asado with their closest families they all agreed with big smiles and went different ways to find a room somewhere on the AFA building to get rid of their suits and change them for something more casual to wear.

They were asked to wait on a little room that was facing the huge gardens where the asado was taking place because they needed to do some little interviews, the last ones before they were officially on break. And Kun was standing there, looking around the room at his mates, waiting. Or more specifically, he was waiting for Leo.

Even though his mood had been a bit lifted by the late events he was still feeling quite down. It was harder for him because he knew he had to stay strong not just for him but for Leo, who was doing more or less the same job but for the fucking whole team and even the country. So Kun was trying his bests not to upset Lionel more.

He looked around again, focusing on each of the faces of his friends. He saw Marcos talking calmly with a woman that was strange to him, probably an interviewer. Next to him was Pablo, paying attention to what the other was saying. There was also Pocho with Angel and Martin talking a bit livelier. They even laughed at something that Pocho had said. _Typical._ A bit further, over the little living room area, Masche was sit talking to Alejandro and someone who Kun couldn’t recognize from the distance.

They were all quite relaxed and, all in all, there was a good atmosphere.

He couldn’t stop himself from wondering how that exact moment would have been going if they had won the cup. But he shook his head and stopped the thought right when it was staring to drown him in regrets and “what if’s”.

“You okay?” A soft voice came to his hearing range making his heart beat faster but also softer, lighter. He composed the best smile he could for Leo and turned his body in his direction.

They didn’t need to ask each other anything, really. Leo could see the pain behind Sergio’s eyes and Kun could saw his as well. Leo pecked him lightly on the lips and then folded his arms around his torso, his face laded so he was able to watch the room and all their teammates chatting and joking around.

For a few seconds everything seemed to be on perfect peace and harmony. Until Enzo arrived to the little room and smiled fondly while approaching them.

“Look at these beautiful lovebirds over here!” The Mendocino guy put both his arms around their shoulders and kind of hung himself from them.

“Oh, fuck off Enzo” Kun pushed him maybe a little bit too hard but still playfully.

“Why? Am I not invited to the hugging session?” He pouted as a little kid.

“We were pretty comfortable without your intervention, thank you very much.” Leo was looking directly at his team mate, making his best effort to contain a smile.

“But I want a hug from the dynamic duo too!”

“Go and hug Masche and Lucas, then. They are the fucking _doble cinco_ after all”

The three of them looked at each other for a second and then burst into laughter because that conversation was being over ridiculous, even for their standards.

“What’s so funny guys?” Fernando was standing right next to them, looking at the trio as if they were crazy. They probably were.

“Enzo has become a Koala bear somewhere over this World Cup.” Was Kun’s answer and the expression on Gago’s face was priceless and had as a result a new round of laughter.

“Mad. You are all completely crazy.”

Shortly after that they were all eventually called to do the interviews and over and hour later they were already messing around, greeting their families as they arrived and passing around a ball that anyone knew where it had came from.

Kun and Leo stayed a bit apart from the mass of people not really sure of what to do. They were still getting used to the idea of hanging together as boyfriends for everyone to see. And, while luckily their team mates had not had a problem with them being together they couldn’t be sure that their families were going to have the same reaction.

But then Javier’s wife arrived with their two little girls and they were jokingly told off by the woman for not greeting her. They both kissed her on the cheek laughing and stayed with the little group talking lightheartedly; holding hands shyly as they were kids on their twelve’s bringing their first boyfriend to a family meeting.

Their friends couldn’t help shooting them proud-like looks every time they spotted them together. Kun and Leo pretended they didn’t notice.

Everyone got the hint that they were clearly more comfortable with the situation and soon enough Pocho and Pipa were around the couple cracking jokes once in a while. Leo would blush and cursed them under his breath while Kun simply joined the game and answered them back, maybe embarrassing Leo even more.

Everything was relaxed; everyone was in a relative good mood. It was like the twenty three of them had silently agreed they were going to pretend the final hadn’t happened. It was easier that way and probably better for everyone.

They were called to take a sit on the tables especially set there for this asado. A small mess took place while everyone decided if each player was going to sit with their team mates or their families. In the middle of this, Sergio was looking around with a worried face, his eyebrows brought together with concern.

“She said she was going to bring him” He muttered to himself, already stressed with the conversation he didn’t want to have with his ex.

 

Leo was talking with Lucas while passing a small pink and white ball to his friend’s daughter. The girl had blond hair like his father and probably had inherited his talent in football too. For a girl of her age she was extremely confident making passes and controlling the ball.

Mesi was really enjoying himself playing with the little girl but after a while she was called by other children that were playing around and left the two men behind to follow the group.

“What a gifted girl you have, Lucas.” Leo smiled sincerely at him and Lucas echoed the gesture with a mischievous spark shinning in his eyes.

“Kun and you should get one”

“One what?” Lionel was already playing with the pink ball by himself.

“A child, Leo. You two would make incredible parents.”

The answer caught the Barcelona player clearly off guard. The little ball was kicked out of everyone’s view and Leo’s whole body seemed to go in shock for a moment. Then the smaller guy looked at Lucas with the faint ghost of a smile in his lips and all his shyness at its bests.

“Sergio has Benjamín, y’know?” Lucas rolled his eyes.

“I know. But Benja is his. I’m talking of you two having your own son.” Leo was clearly confused, or surprised, or maybe both. For the record, he wasn’t even able to form a coherent sentence.

“But I live in Spain and Kun… well, he’s got and offer but… You know… He’s going to stay in England and it would… it would be stupid to think that…”

“Calm down there, _boludo_!” Lucas hugged him briefly; soft laughter escaping his mouth as he watched Messi’s panicking face. “I’m just saying. You don’t have to go with Kun tomorrow and grab a kid, for fuck’s sake.”

“Yeah, s-sure.”

Lucas hold him with one arm fondly one more time before his wife called him to go to their table. Leo realized that he hadn’t seen Sergio in a while and started looking around the area. Most everyone was sit and waiting for the first round of meat and salads but Kun was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, Chiquito!” Leo ran a bit to meet Sergio at the end of the table. He remembered Romero talking with Kun a while before, maybe he knew where he was. “D’you know where the hell Kun is?”

“I think he got a called from Gianina or something.” He paused a bit and then added. “I thought his sister was coming and that she was going to bring Benja” Leo couldn’t stop himself from sighing deeply with frustration.

“Yes, she was.” He didn’t have anything against Gianina Maradona, but sometimes she could be a pain in the ass. And sometimes he was even more a pain in the ass when she started messing with Benjamín and Sergio’s right to see his own son. This was not the moment for another of her tantrums, she was supposed to be acting like the reasonable woman she can be. “I’m going for him; he must be at the main hall”

“Right. Good luck.” Romero patted his shoulder a few times and let the younger guy run towards the AFA building.

 

“You should have known, Gianina. Of course I want my child to be with me right now!” Kun was finding really hard not to raise his voice.

_“Okay, okay. I get it. Sorry I didn’t think about it. I’m on my way. I’ve already told you. I’ll be there in like… twenty minutes. Just calm down and let’s finished this call. I shouldn’t be driving and talking.”_

Kun took a deep breath, steadying the erratic beating of his heart. “Yeah, okay. Sorry.  See you then. Drive safe.”

Sergio closed his eyes and hid his face in his hands. Everything was right. Benja was on his way. He should’ve calmed down by now.

“Everything okay?”

The well-known voice took him by surprise. As well as Leo’s small arms wrapping around his torso and a soft kiss places gently in the crook of his neck. Kun let his boyfriend hug him, melting a bit to the warm touch and somehow feeling smaller than Leo, sheltered within his embrace.

They stayed like that for a moment; Leo knew better that shooting a hundred of questions at Sergio. He probably just needed to calm down.

“Is Benja coming?” Leo breath collapsed against Kun’s leaving his skin covered with goose bumps.

“Gianina is bringing him”

Leo pulled apart a bit to look directly at Kun’s brown eyes, they weren’t as happy as usual and the sight broke the smaller guy’s heart. His fingertips ghosted over Sergio’s cheek, caressing him softly.

“But that’s good, right? I though she wouldn’t…”

“She could have brought him here earlier” Kun’s voice was stern but his eyes betrayed him, showing all his worry and how tired he was of this.

“Did you ask her why…” Kun puller apart completely and threw his head back like he was too stressed to even handle with Leo’s touch.

“She said that she heard about the delayed flights from Brazil and that my family wouldn’t make it on time so she just assumed Benja wasn’t coming. He was watching a film or something.”

“But she’s coming now with him.” Leo hugged him again. “What is still bothering you hum?”

“She always does this. Like I don’t have enough struggling to be part of Benja’s life I have to deal with her complicating things even more. There’s always something, Leo. She’s always too busy to take Benja to England or can’t find his passport or has some other thing planned for him to do during holidays so he can’t come with me. Fuck that shit! I want to see my son growing up and she’s like…”

“Hey, hey. Calm down. Kun. Please.”

Leo approached him and hugged him tightly. Sergio apparently hadn’t notice that a few tears had escaped from his eyes and were running down his face.

“She’s insufferable sometimes, I know. But she wants you to be part of Benjamín’s life. And besides, you’re an incredible father Kun. Benja loves you dearly, come on.” Leo wiped the new tears and kissed both of his cheeks. “And… He’s going to be here in like… ten minutes. So don’t cry because Benja will be deadly worried” Sergio smiled a little, teeth barely showing.

“I just wanted to have the two men I love the most here with me” Leo ducked his head trying to hide the blush that was creeping to his face. “You two are probably the only ones that can make me feel better after… well, yesterday.”

Leo nodded a few times and finally met Kun’s eyes. He hadn’t noticed the moment when Sergio put both his arms around his neck, neither had he been conscious when he had grabbed Kun’s waist as if his life depended on that.

“I love you” It was short, and shy, and soft and it was incredible sincere. And if Leo had thought that Sergio’s eyes were soft they didn’t even compare with the fondness they were showing in that precise moment. The most beautiful smile Leo had ever seen was formed in his boyfriend’s lips.

“Love you more” He pecked Leo lips shortly, suddenly aware that they were in a very public place where not everyone was supposed to see them together.

They waited for around another ten minutes until Gianina arrived with a bit sleepy Benjamín who almost jumped from his mother’s arms at the sight of his dad.

“Papi!” The little one shouted over- excitedly, running to his father. He was met with a firm embrace and a kiss on the top of his head.

“Ready to eat some asado?” Kun asked with a bright smile. He took his child up and hugged him tightly.

“Yeeees! Can we play football too?” The five year old turn his head to Lionel who smiled fondly and messed with his hair, earning a set of giggles from the boy.

“Of course we can. We’ll be team mates” Benjamín laughed happily and asked his dad to put him back to the floor so he could say goodbye to his mum.

“Thank you for bringing and… Uh… Sorry, I guess.” Kun didn’t really know what to say to the expecting woman who had been watching the whole scene with a little smile on her lips.

“It’s okay, Sergio. I guess we’re all still a bit shocked by the match. Especially you, guys.” Gianina looked at Leo briefly and then returned his eyes to his ex-boyfriend. “Will you have him with over night?”

“If you don’t mind?” Benjamín was looking at his parents expectantly.

“Not in the slightest.” She smiled a bit wider but then went serious. “He’s still going to spend one more week with me before he’s going on holidays with you, okay?”

Kun did his best to refrain himself from rolling his eyes. Gianina will always be Gianina.

 

When they finally make it to the asado again, everyone was eating and they had to arrange three chairs for them in the less crowded table. Benja almost didn’t touch a bite of his food because the other children had already eaten while he was getting there and had started some kind of football match. After begging his dad for permission he had finally left the table running and asking to be part of one of the teams.

The afternoon flood with ease as the lunch finished and was replaced with a few rounds of _mates_. The smallest kids had fallen asleep on their parent’s laps while the eldest were running around and playing as if they didn’t see each other once in a year –and sometimes not even that.

By six in the afternoon they were half the crowd they were in the morning. The _mates_ were now accompanied with _facturas_ and _tortitas_. The sun was starting his way down the horizon and the light blue of the sky was slowly turning more intense and darker.

As the day was ending everyone started talking about their holidays’ plans. There were lots of beaches and very exotic places. Fernando stated that he had to be back to training that Thursday and that lead Pocho to plot a way of kidnapping Gago to give him some rest.

“That would be a bit extreme, Eze.” Leo was laughing like he hadn’t in a while. Benja had fallen asleep on his lap like half an hour before but he didn’t seem bother in the sightless by his laughter. “But Fer, you could at least ask Bianchi to sub you for the next match and…”

“Never in a fucking million years. Thank you very much for your suggestion, Leo” Everyone laughed at that louder enough for Benjamín to stir a bit on his sleep. Apart from that the noise didn’t bothered him at all.

“And what are you guys doing?”

“We’re taking Benja with us to Aruba” Answered Kun proudly because it has all been his idea: A rented house with a beautiful beach as backyard, a football pitch and almost no one around to bother them.

“Your first family holiday! Awe!” Exclaimed Gonzalo followed by a huge laughter. “Are you wearing matching outfits too?”

Everyone kept laughing at the jokes that followed Pipita’s but Kun was having none of them because he had suddenly got lost on the sight of Leo smiling at him fondly, hugging a sleeping Benja on his lap.

The Barça player mouthed “I love you” and Kun replied the same way with a “Love you more”.

They friends could laugh at them the whole damn night if they wanted but the truth was Kun had never been so incredibly happy with his life as he was in that moment.

Maybe everything could have been better if they were celebrating a World Cup and not trying to get over the loss, but at the end of the day he had his family and he was going to enjoy all the time he could spend with his two favorite men.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Obeslico" is a monument, the most important and iconic in Buenos Aires, probably. We gather there to celebrate any type of happy event... or for any huge event in fact.
> 
> Enzo Perez is from my hometown and the part where he appears was written during the hype that got the town when arrived to Mendoza after the World Cup. He's a good guy.
> 
> And for those who don't know it:  
> \- An "asado" it's like a barbecue but it has a lot of social connotations for the argentineans and that's why I didn't want to translate it or use another word for it.  
> \- And well, the "mate" is our... typical drink I guess haha Google it or ask me if you're interested, could talk about its social features for hours. It's probably the argentinean/uruguayean best invention ever.  
> -Oh and "facturas" and "tortitas" are pastries.
> 
> Left kudos or even a comment if you like it. 
> 
> Also, I'm totally up for any plot suggestion with these two, my muse is not rally on my side lately but I really feel like writing so... *winks*
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
